


An Afternoon with Kihyun

by smol_wonbebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: College AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Sweet Kihyun, cute kihyun fluff, i need a new word for fluff i write too much fluff, kihyun boyfriend, kihyun kihyun, literally no plot just fluff, the most domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_wonbebe/pseuds/smol_wonbebe
Summary: a small domestic au without a real plot. you're spending the afternoon with kihyun
Relationships: Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Kudos: 12





	An Afternoon with Kihyun

You walked down the street, en route to your boyfriend’s house. He’d texted you earlier in the day asking if you would come over, and you could never say no to him. Kihyun was kind of clingy, but you also kind of loved it. He was the sweet clingy, and it always melted your heart the way his face would light up on seeing you.

You turned into his driveway, once again thankful he only lived a street down from you. You walked up the front stairs and opened the door. Naturally, since he knew you were coming, he left the door unlocked.

“Kihyun?” you called softly.

“I’m in the kitchen,” he called back. You wandered through the small house he shared with two other people until you arrived at the kitchen. Kihyun was bustling around the kitchen, evidently cooking something. He was wearing a black apron you had gotten him for Christmas last year, holding a ladle in one hand and a spoon in the other.

“Hey, Y/N!” he smiled broadly, hurrying over to hug you.

“Careful!” you laughed at him as his ladle dripped red liquid onto the floor. “What are you cooking?”

“Yukgaejang,” he replied, grabbing a rag and quickly cleaning the mess on the floor. When he stood up, the huge smile was still on his face. “Spicy beef and vegetable soup. Do you want some?”

“Is there enough?” you asked, thinking of his three roommates.

Kihyun nodded. “Hyungwon won’t eat it, Minhyuk’s gone for the day, and Shownu probably won’t eat much after working out.”

“Alright, then,” you watched him pour the soup into a bowl and set a spoon in it. You accepted the bowl, holding it in both your hands as the warmth seeped into your fingers. “It smells really good, Kihyun!”

“I hope it is good,” he replied absently, stirring the soup and checking the recipe on his phone.

You gently place the bowl down on the counter to cool, then come up behind him and slide your arms around his waist. “You’re so good at this.”

“At cooking?” he asked.

“At being boyfriend,” you giggled.

You felt him laugh as he turned around to give you a huge hug. Fortunately, he had put the ladle and spoon down first. “Well, you’re even better at being a girlfriend.”

You snuggled your face into the front of his shirt. “Are you done with the soup? We could go cuddle on the couch?”

Kihyun hummed. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. Let me put it on a simmer first.”

You nodded and let him go, and he fiddled with the knobs on the oven. Then, he slid the apron off, hung it on the door of the pantry, then gently took your hand.

Everything about Kihyun was gentle. The way he talked, his laugh, his mannerisms, the way he treated you. It all radiated gentlemanly kindness and it endeared him to you more than you were willing to admit.

You hopped onto the couch, pulling your knees to you. Kihyun sat, wiggling his way so he was cradling you between his legs. “C’mere, you,” he murmured, pulling you into the curve of his body. You laughed quietly and relaxed into his embrace. His arms snaked around your middle, and you rested your head back against his chest.

“How was your day?” you asked him, enjoying the feeling of his arms around you.

“It was really good,” he said, “I got several good grades back, which apparently wasn’t easy, given that the professor doesn’t like giving A’s.”

You smiled. “Good for you, Kiki!” He was working on a major in the arts while you studied history. “Which class was it?”

“Music History,” he replied, sounding proud. “From what I gathered, a good portion of the class failed the last exam. I made a 92 on it.” The way he spoke did not make it seem like he was bragging; rather, he sounded relieved and grateful. You were both silent for a moment, enjoying each other’s presence. Then Kihyun broke the quiet: “What about you, how was your day?”

You shrugged. “Not horrible. Dr. Hannigan dropped an assignment on us last minute and made it due the day of the final, but we’ve still got a few weeks, so it’ll be fine. Most of my classes are winding down now, so nothing’s too bad.”

Kihyun squeezed you. “Awe, Y/N, I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

Shaking your head, you leaned your head back and poked his nose. “Just keep being my boyfriend.”

“That’s a given, though,” he replied, kissing your forehead. “Coffee? Sleepovers? Study dates? Anything, you name it, I’ll do it.”

Your heart warmed at his kindness. “Kihyun, what did I do deserve you?”

He shook his head. “No, what did I do to deserve _you_?” He leaned forward and placed a kiss on your nose. “Turn around so I can kiss you properly.”

Your face pink, you repositioned yourself so you were sitting sideways on his lap. He looked at you with his dark eyes sparkling. Tucking your hair behind your ear, he gazed at you with affection before touching his lips to yours. It was a gentle, brief kiss full of love and affection. When he leaned back, his expression was awestruck. “I always forget how much I love to kiss you.”

You ducked your head, feeling shy. “I love it, too.”

Kihyun smiled slightly and leaned in to kiss you again.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh thank you for reading. i had a different plan for this au but it turned into a domestic fluff blurb. i hope you like reading it!  
> xoxo, ash


End file.
